parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
YuseiBob FudoPants Shorts: Boat Smarts
Cast Spongebob Squarepants- Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) Squidward- Yoshi (Super Mario) Mrs. Puff- Princess Peach (Super Mario) Transcript * Narrator: "Boat Smarts with Princess Peach". This driving film is brought to you by: C.O.B.B.U.T.K.S.B.S.P.O.T.R.A.O.O.B.A.T. Citizens Of Bikini Bottom United To Keep YuseiBob FudoPants Off The Road And Out Of Boats All Together. * Princess Peach: Good day, future motorists. I'm Princess Peach, state accredited boating instructor. Today, we'll be discussing the differences between a driver with boat smarts.to Yoshi in a pilot uniform * Yoshi: Ripping good day for a spot of driving. * Princess Peach: And a driver without boat smarts. to YuseiBob sliding in on his head upside down, next to Yoshi * Yusei: Hey, Yoshi! Look at what I can do with my feet! his legs. Yoshi gets angry * Princess Peach: Let's see some examples, shall we? Tire Pressure. to Yoshi putting air in his tires Before you can even think about boating, the boater who uses boat smarts always fills his tires to the appropriate level. to Yusei pumping too much air in his tires While this driver pays no need to boat smarts. flips the boat over. Then the tire explodes and blows air into Yoshi's face. ''Buckling Up. ''to Yoshi putting on safety belt As demonstrated by this driver, he has enough boat smarts to use his seat belt and avoid a serious casualty as a result of a collision. off but stops slowly at a stop light Notice how he comes gently to a stop sign. to Yusei driving his boat through town destructively without wearing his seat belt and laughing Now this driver, with no regard for safety.screams as Yusei slams into the backend of Yoshi's boat, sending him flying into the air still in his seat and buckled up with the steering wheel in his hand. Squidward screams more as he sees a spiky steamroller driving on the road he is flying into. He tries to get his seat belt off but squeezes through the spikes anyways Well, at least he had his seat belt on. boat, now cut in half, comes out of the steamroller and in it is Yoshi, all injured. His seatbelt pops off. Adjusting Your Mirrors. What's our boat smarts boater up to now? is adjusting his mirrors You guessed it. He's adjusting his mirror before he begins boating, unlike this degenerate boater. sound is heard. Yusei is running over citizens while he is adjusting his mirrors * Yusei: Ah, perfect. from behind Yoshi in the road and drives in front of him * Yoshi: Hey, use your mirrors, fool! * Yusei: Mirrors? Oh, that reminds me. I haven't adjusted this one yet. it to where the light in the reflection blinds Yoshi * Yoshi: Ah! Can't see! D'oh! on sunglasses and giggles. Screams as he crashes into a brick wall. Footage from live-action Japanese Crash test dummy is showing with Yoshi's head replacing the Japanese dummy's head. He slides out of his seat Ow. * Princess Peach: Finally, and most importantly, a driver with boat smarts always pays attention to his surroundings and avoids distractions. Notice how this driver's eyes are locked firmly on the road. eyes turn into a lock but vision the road as well. Cut to Yusei eating a Krabby Patty and reading the newspaper while driving And here we have the epitome of a driver who is carelessly distracting himself from the road and safety. is shaving himself while driving the wrong way on a one way street. Toad is shaking his fist, Toadette looks at Yusei and Luigi shaking his fist in the air. He causes a woman to crash into a streetlight pole * Toadette: screams Jerk! * Yusei: Hi there! * Yusaku: Help! Lunatic driver! his boat into Yusei's but Yusei's boat is unharmed and keeps driving. He causes many drivers to flip their boats over and get in accidents * Phineas: Oh my God! * Princess Peach: Yusei, I mean, a boater without boat smarts shows contempt for his boater brethren and the law. boat slips in some water and spins around and around * Yusei: Lalalalalalalalala! Whee! boat is driving backwards now Hi, Yoshi. Hi, Princess Peach. and Princess Peach scream. Yusei's boat stops on a rock and tilts upward, causing Yoshi's boat to fly up into the air then into the pile of boat mobiles that are in the accident. Princess Peach blows up to a big puffer fish * Yusei: Looks like you guys forgot your boat smarts! and drives off, making dust and the low quality video recorder stops * Princess Peach: Never mind. Category:1961Movies